prank wars gone wrong
by gleeismyposion
Summary: Kurt and Blaine start a prank war. But what if something goes wrong?
1. Dye and buring balls

"Ahhhhhhhh! Blaine Anderson get your ass in here right now"

Kurt yelled angrily from the bathroom in their adorable little New York apartment. Blaine tried to stifle the giggles that were the escaping

"Yes dear?"

Blaine said walking in the bathroom, coming face to face with an angry blue haired Kurt.

"Don't you dare "dear" me now Blaine! Do you understand how long it takes getting my hair like this? A very long time! And you had to be a jerk!"

"Hey, hey calm down. It's just a joke!"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! What if I had messed with your bowties?"

Blaine sighed , Kurt had a point.

"If it makes you feel better its washable."

"Wait it is?"

"Yeah, I really didn't want to get killed in my sleep"

"Well I'm going to wash my hair and try to regain my dignity"

"You do that, honey"

"Just remember Anderson-paybacks a bitch."

Kurt wanted revenge and he wanted it bad. Blaine had fucked with his hair. Nobody fucks with Kurt Hummel's hair not even Blaine. Yes the dye was washable and came out rather quickly, but still he had messed with Kurt's hair and he was going down. The problem was Kurt had no ideas. None, zip, zero. He needed help and their was only one person for the job. Gritting his teeth , he dialed the number.

"What's up, princess?" Puck answered

"Hello Noah"

"Long time no see. How are things in the land of rainbows and unicorns?"

"Fine Noah"

"It's Puck dude"

"Don't call me dude!"

"Don't call me Noah!"

There was silence before they burst into laughter.

"God I miss you Kurt. You need to call more"

"I miss you to Puckerman"

"So why did you call" Puck asked

"Do I need a reason?"

"I haven't heard from you in a year and you expect me to believe you called me to chat?"

"Fine you caught me. Here's what happened…"

Kurt had told Puck the story. Of course Puck had wanted pictures but that wasn't happening. He had actually given Kurt a good idea. A slightly mean idea but nothing Blaine couldn't take. Blaine was in the shower so it should take affect in 5, 4, 3,2-

"Cock sucking, mother fucking bastard that hurts!"

Blaine screeched running out of the shower.

"Wow very undapper sentence."

"Oh lord,what did you do?" Blaine got out,grabbing himself like a small chil d.

"It's called icy hot."

"You used icy hot on me?" Kurt nodded, smiling.

"What?! Oh lord it hurts!"

"I know. I told you I would get you back."

"You have no idea what you started. It's war Hummel. Be prepared to lose."


	2. No brows

**A\N Hi so this is the second chapter of prank wars gone wrong. I don't have to many ideas so if you have an idea review or pm me them. I will try to get to ever one but I can't promise it will depend a lot on how many I get or how it will fit in the story. So yeah even if you don't have a prank idea review and tell me what you think. So yeah thank you to my beta.**

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to Ryan.**

Blaine was out for revenge. What Kurt had done had crossed a line at least in his mind. Blaine knew he should be the bigger person and let it go. I mean he did dye Kurt's hair blue. But still! Messing with your boyfriends' balls goes against like ever rule in the dating hand book. Blaine waited a week before he struck. From all the prank wars he got in with his friends and Dalton, he knew that the element of surprise was important. Well that and he was trying to come up with the perfect prank. He wanted something bad, but not something that would hurt Kurt. He also knew the best inspiration came when you least expect it. And he was right. His idea or revenge came in the form of one of those ad nobody reads. It was an ad for lax. Perfect Blaine thought smiling evilly.

"Hey Blaine, I'm home!" Kurt called walking into their apartment that smelled like brownies his favorite treat.

"Hi baby, how was your spa day with Rachel, Brittney, and Santana?" Blaine asked giving him a quick kiss.

"Fine I guess. Brittney kept getting confused as to why there were cucumber on her eyes and tried to eat them. Rachel and Santana got into a fight because Rachel kept asking people if they wanted her autograph."

Blaine chuckled.

"That sounds like Rachel"

"Tell me about it. I know she's proud of getting cast in Funny Girl. And I'm proud of her too don't get me wrong, but she needs tone it down."

"Let her enjoy it for a little. After ever thing that went down the last few years she deserves it."

"I guess," Kurt grumbled

"You'll get your moment on that stage, too, baby don't worry. But until then you have Vogue, NYADA, and me."

"And you, always you." Kurt whispered nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

It's such a nice moment Blaine almost doesn't give him the brownies. But he knows if he doesn't do it now, he never will. And he would lose. And Blaine Anderson was not a fan of losing.

"I made brownies if you want some." Blaine offered sweetly.

"That sounds great babe. You really are the best boyfriend ever," Kurt gave Blaine a huge hug.

"You want milk?" Blaine asked cutting a small piece for Kurt.

"Yes! What's a brownie without milk?"

Blaine laughed setting down the plate and the milk.

"You're not having any?" Kurt asked

"I had a lot before you came,"

That was a lie. He had only cooked half the pan to make it look like he ate some.

Kurt eyed him but ate it anyway.

"Oh wow! That is so good Blaine. More?" He asked like a child

"No!" Blaine said right away. He read that too much lax could make you sick and the last thing he wanted to do was make Kurt sick. Just make him go to the bathroom.

"Why? I want-oh god."

Blaine smirked

"Lax." Was all Blaine needed to say to get him running to the bathroom, leaving a laughing Blaine behind.

Kurt was like a super spy ninja. He had to be to sneak a wax case in. Those things were huge. Plus he had to heat up the wax, it wouldn't work otherwise. If you're wondering what Kurt was doing it's something most of us have wanted to do to the curly haired warbler. Kurt was waxing Blaine's eyebrows. In his mind he was killing two birds with one stone. He's wanted Blaine to wax since high school, but Blaine was stubborn. All Kurt wanted was for him to have normal eyebrows. Was that too much to ask? Plus this was a fantastic revenge for the 5 hours Kurt had spent in agony. Kurt knew those things hurt like a bitch. Plus he would be eyebrow less. So it was a win, win, for everybody. Well Kurt at least.

The wax had finally heated up. Kurt laughed his cute laugh gently spreading the wax over his lovely boyfriend's eyebrows. He kissed his head whispering "I love you," softly. He placed the strips on and pulled as hard as he could.

"AHHHHHHHH"


	3. saran wrap and ghosts

**Chapter 3! So I am still taking prank ideas if you have any. A quick thank you to my beta saysomthingniceoriwillkillyou and ican'tstopbelievin for the great prank ideas. Check out there stuff its great.**

"Kurt can you come here for a second?" Blaine called from their bedroom.

Kurt groaned

"Hang on a sec Rachel." He placed a hand on the speaker

"What is it Blaine?" He called back.

"There's a spider in here will you come kill it?" Blaine whined.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Can I call you back Rach? My boyfriend being a toddler."

"I resent that." Blaine called laughing.

Kurt got up, walking to the bed room.

"I'm coming you big dork." He walked to the bedroom, only to be met with a saran wrap door and his stupid,laughing boyfriend

"Not funny Blaine" Kurt said pulling off the saran wrap, not all that mad.

"Very funny actually." Blaine said still laughing.

"I'm am so getting you. Watch your back."

"I need your help." Kurt said when Santana arrived.

"With what."

Kurt explained the prank war Santana.

"So you want me to help you prank him back?"

"Yes. He has a fear of ghosts. I need you to help me set up the house. He'll be back from the movies with Finn and Britney in an hour. Which means we have to work fast."

"I guess I'm in if it means I get to see you prank hobbit breath."

"Fantastic."

Blaine came back from the movies in a great mood. He forgot how much fun something as simple as going to the movies with good friends could be. Between law school and holding a job to pay the rent, Blaine didn't have any time to do that type of stuff. So it was nice to have this day. Walking up to the apartment, humming a Katy Perry song he unlocked the door. Walking in he noticed how dark it was.

"Kurt!" He called. He looked at the couch noticing blood staines on it.

"Kurt." He whispered on the verge of tears.

"Kurt's not here." A deep voice said

Blaine screamed

"Who are you?" Blaine whispered, shacking violenty. He was terrified.

Behind the couch Kurt and Santana had there hands over there mouths to prevent them from giggling, not reliving how scared Blaine was.

"Your worst nightmare." Kurt said in the deep voice.

"Get out !" Blaine yelled. Grabbing an baseball bat off the shelf.

"I cant get out I live here." Kurt said returning his voice to normal. Santana and Kurt stumbled out laughing like crazy.

You scream like a girl hobbit." Santana said still laughing. Kurt stopped noticing Blaine's face.

"What's wrong Blaine?" He asked worried.

"This was not a funny prank." Blaine said angrily, storming off.

"You in hot water lady lips." Santana said smirking

"Not helping San."

**A\N Cliff hanger! What's going to happen next? Update will be sometime next week**


	4. AN

**A/N Until further notice, prank wars gone wrong is on a break. With the recent loss of Cory I can't write a light hearted story, when right now is anything but light hearted. I am truly saddened by the loss of Cory. I loved him and am deeply saddened I hope I will be able to write soon but for now I'm not sure. Cory's death shook me. I really hope you can all understand my hesitance to keep writing the story. Thank you for your kindness- Rachel**


	5. talking

**A/N Ok so I know I said I was taking a break, from this but I've cried so much this week I really need this. I really hope this lifts you guys sprits enjoy. Lots of talking in this chapter, no pranks sorry :(**

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked quietly, half an hour later.

Blaine nodded a sad look on his face. He reminded Kurt of a kicked puppy.

"Can we talk?"

Blaine just nodded again. Kurt groaned in annoyance. He knew Blaine had been upset, but it was just a just a prank! Kurt sat on the edge of the bed where Blaine was sitting. They sat in silence.

"Would you like to explain that little outburst?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of quiet.

Blaine sighed.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"You don't have to be sorry love. I just want to know why you got so upset. I mean you didn't even get that upset when I waxed your eyebrows."

Blaine snorted, touching his penciled on eyebrows.

"I guess I just… Promise you won't laugh at me?"

Kurt gently ran his hair through Blaine's curly hair. He loved it like this all free and wild. Blaine hated it though and refused to wear it like that out of the house. Kurt was sure he would waned Blaine off the gel at this point but he guessed it was a lost cause.

"Of course not, baby I'd never laugh at you."

Blaine took a deep breath looking terrified.

"I wasn't scared of a ghost. I was scared a homophobic had come to kill us" Kurt was a little taken aback by that.

"I know it is stupid-"

"It's not stupid." Kurt interrupted.

"But everything that happened with Sadie Hawkins and Dave,I don't feel safe Kurt! I know that was a long time ago I still worry Kurt. I know we live in New York but I'm still frightened every time I hold your hand in public. I know I shouldn't be, but I just can't shake the feeling people are staring, that they think were gross or wrong. I still can't think it's real when a male store clerk calls us cute. I just never feel safe."

Kurt felt awful. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be fun, funny, harmless, not bring up an awful time in there life.

"Blaine I am so sorry. You must hate me."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I think I've made it clear I don't hate you. You couldn't have known I'd feel like that."

"I should have. It was insensitive of me, I mean what did I think would happen you would start screaming ghost? I'm an idiot." Kurt said pacing

"Stop it right there darling." Blaine said pulling Kurt on his lap.

"You need to stop beating yourself up over this. It was a joke honey you didn't mean to hurt me. I know you didn't. I love you and I'm not mad my lovely boy."

"Really" Kurt whispered

"Really beautiful" Blaine said gently tickling Kurt's tummy, making him squeal and giggle.

"

"I love you." Kurt said softly cuddling in to his side

"I love you to baby." Blaine said kissing his lovers head.

They said cuddled in each other's embrace. After about an hour, Kurt spoke.

"We need to stop this."

"Stop what?" Blaine asked still in a cuddle infested daze.

"This prank war I don't want you getting hurt again"

Blaine looked at him like he was nuts.

"And let you get the last laugh? That's not about to happen. You Kurt Hummel are going down." And with that Blaine jumped off the bed, to go look for prank ideas.

Kurt could only sigh. That boy would be the death of him.

**A/N As always review :)**


End file.
